


貓貓與狗狗

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 東尼長出貓耳貓尾與彼得長出狗耳狗尾發生的故事。本篇出自安價：安價謝謝程暮太太答應我臨時的邀約，畫了兩張超可愛的圖





	貓貓與狗狗

彼得是被某個東西纏繞所弄醒的，雖然他通常都比星期五固定叫史塔克先生的時間還早起，但今天比平常更早的原因是有個毛茸茸的東西一直在撩他的手臂，該不會是有蟲吧？彼得稍微起身掀開床單一看，是條黑色的尾巴。

……尾巴？史塔克先生何時有養寵物？彼得順著那條尾巴往前追溯源頭，看到的景象讓他的眼睛越睜越大，這條尾巴是連在史塔克先生的屁股上的？

彼得糾結到最後還是敵不過好奇心，輕巧的把男人的褲子往下拉一點，露出一半屁股的時候，彼得用另外一隻手立刻摀住自己嘴巴以免發出的尖叫聲吵醒對方，天天天天啊！這條尾巴也太厲害了吧！直接連接在史塔克先生的尾椎上啊！這到底怎麼裝上去的？彼得伸手摸了一下尾巴跟尾椎的連接處，奇怪……與其說這是高科技，不如更像是這是屬於史塔克先生身體的一部分？

「小子……你不要一早就動來動去，星期五，現在幾點？」被用醒的東尼根本睜不開眼睛，他連續三天在研發新科技都沒闔眼，好不容易躺下結果這小子跑來借住，果然無法一覺到天明。

「現在是凌晨五點。」

得到答案的東尼稍微坐起身，那條纏繞彼得臂膀的尾巴瞬間鬆開，但有另外一樣讓彼得更加在意的東西出現了，讓彼得根本沒時間失落。

那是耳朵嗎？彼得看著在史塔克先生頭頂的東西，嘴都張得大大的，半刻說不出話。

「你有什麼事嗎？」東尼實在太想睡了，如果彼得沒有什麼重要的事情要說，他決定再補眠一下。

眼神無法從那對耳朵離開的彼得立刻伸手去揉那對貓耳朵，這太神奇了，坊間的貓耳朵摸起來再怎麼厲害還是無法以假亂真，史塔克先生這對貓耳的耳骨、溫度跟毛的觸感都太真實了，而且他找了半天，都沒有髮箍的痕跡，簡直就像……

「你在摸、摸什麼……」被摸得有些舒服的東尼半瞇起眼睛，忍不住歪頭去蹭彼得的手腕。

天啊，想睡覺的史塔克先生實在太可愛了！而且還有這對神奇的黑科技！彼得忍不住湊得更近，就在此時兩人目光終於對上，在彼得還沒開口以前，換史塔克先生瞪大那雙漂亮的美眸，接著換自己頭頂某個東西突然被抓住。

「痛痛……！」不知道是否報應，但這個突襲來得太快，彼得根本招架不住。

「天啊！孩子，你這東西怎麼裝上去的？太厲害了！而且會痛？」東尼伸手觸摸對方頭上憑空冒出的金黃色耳朵，奇怪，這怎麼看怎麼像黃金獵犬的耳朵，而且還有溫度？

眼神中的睡意頓時全消，被激起研究精神的東尼立刻將小子拉了過來，好讓他仔細端詳對方頭頂上的耳朵，奇怪……沒有連接處？

感覺史塔克先生的手在自己髮內摸索，彼得聞著對方頸間的香氣，忍不住親吻上去，對方縮了一下要他別亂動，彼得並沒有理會，一邊伸手去摸史塔克先生的尾巴。

「彼得，你是……」一直被干擾的東尼視線越過彼得的肩膀，看到了一條正在晃動的金黃色尾巴，這東西看起來太真實了，怎麼接上去的？一邊想一邊抓到尾巴就直接往上提的東尼沒注意力道，引得彼得哀號一聲，那對狗耳也委屈的垂下。

「你昨天到底吃了什麼？還是有遇到怪人被抓去實驗了？」確認這東西貨真價實的長在小子身上，東尼覺得可愛卻又擔心自家的小蟲被人給怎麼了，一把抓起彼得就要往工作台走去。

「我沒事的，史塔克先生，倒是您的身體感覺如何？都沒有不舒服的地方嗎？」彼得環住男人的腰蹭了好幾下，仰頭看著東尼面露憂色。

「就跟平常一樣吧？睡眠不足以外，其他都好。好了，你快點跟我來。」想離開床上的東尼怎樣都掙不開年輕人的懷抱，直到對方一個伸手抓住自己尾巴造成的麻癢感才讓東尼意識到彼得為何突然這樣問。

「為什麼，我……咦咦？！」往後一看發現有條黑色細長的尾巴在自己身後擺動，東尼伸手去摸自己的頭頂，也有不該屬於人類應有的東西。

這到底怎麼一回事啊？自己現在看起來肯定很蠢吧？！臉瞬間紅透的東尼伸手蓋住彼得的眼睛，叫對方不准看，一邊慌亂的思考自己昨天幹了什麼，才會一早起來就變成這樣？

眼前一片黑、只感受得到男人掌心溫度的彼得傻傻的開口問：「史塔克先生，這是您發明的新科技嗎？」

「我為什麼要發明這種不能發砲、不能射擊，完全意味不明且實用度零的東西？」東尼單手抓住自己的耳朵硬扯，疼痛感讓他嘶了一聲，這東西還拔不起來，他叫星期五替他掃描一下，得到的數據顯示在彼得跟他身上的都是貨真價實的貓狗耳尾，神經跟血管都沒少半條，也報告了昨晚並沒有可疑的入侵者，所以應該不是哪個王八蛋施加的魔法。

「你倒好，一點也不擔心。」東尼感覺得出來彼得適應非常良好，似乎根本沒想過頂著這些東西要怎麼去上課的問題，放暑假就可以這樣為所欲為嗎？

「就當扮裝嘛，而且我覺得先生的鋼鐵人裝比這更顯眼。」彼得拉下男人的手親吻示好，那條狗尾巴搖得更大力，似乎很喜歡東尼這樣的打扮。

「你、你……」發現這小子越長大越容易順勢講出一些讓自己血壓會突然飆高的話，不過這也是事實，無法反駁的東尼只能一把將彼得推開，自己的鋼鐵裝應該容納得下這對多餘的東西，但是小蟲的緊身衣恐怕會壓到狗尾，他想了一下叫彼得今天如果有突發任務就乖乖待在家裡，他自己出去應對就好。

彼得搖搖頭表示史塔克先生需要幫忙時，自己卻待在家？這完全不符合他的個性，何況他不放心史塔克先生一人出去。

「我可是招搖的鋼鐵人，不是需要人家顧前顧後的小孩。」東尼用了彼得剛剛說的話堵回去，他又摸了彼得的耳朵幾下補充：「但是我可以幫你改良衣服。」

東尼也知道要一個英雄白待在家什麼都不幹是不可能的事，乾脆替對方的衣服做個改良。

這件事比東尼想像中的簡單，原本替對方設計的衣服就有延展性，現在只是加強頭頂跟屁股延展性的部分，不須幾個小時就完成了。

「感覺怎麼樣？」東尼催促彼得穿上改良後的衣服，開口要彼得給點反饋。

「史塔克先生真厲害！比原先更舒適了！」穿上新衣的彼得非常興奮，跳躍了一下都沒有衣服壓到耳朵或尾巴所帶來的不適，他立刻衝上去抱緊最崇拜的偶像，那雙蜘蛛人特有的大眼白似乎都閃著亮晶晶的光芒。

「孩子，你摟太緊了。」雖然想要裝作這只是天才的日常，但史塔克先生的尾巴輕輕的擺動，洩漏出自己也很高興的實情。

注意到史塔克先生的頸子也染上些許紅暈，彼得想親一下表示感謝，但是他的肚子很不爭氣的咕了一聲，為什麼每次都帥不過三秒啦！在史塔克先生面前總是容易漏氣。

一點都不介意的東尼表示自己也餓了，但是現在這模樣不太適合去街角的甜甜圈店買東西，只能叫外送了吧？

決定請哈皮帶點東西過來的東尼開口問彼得想吃什麼，披薩？漢堡？甜食？

「史塔克先生吃什麼，我就吃什麼。」彼得趁男人在講電話時從背後摟住對方，一邊親吻男人的貓耳。

叫了一份三明治跟甜甜圈的東尼伸手摸了摸彼得的臉，等哈皮來之後對方也被兩人的裝扮嚇了一跳，那個常搞事的小伙子這樣玩就算了，怎麼連東尼都跟著一起胡搞？

「這是真的，你自己摸。」咬著三明治的東尼大方的就把頭湊過去，然而他制止哈皮拿出手機準備拍照的舉動，這東西要是給其他人看到，不都排隊到他家來觀賞了？

彼得看著詢問能否摸史塔克先生尾巴的哈皮，視線像是要把對方給燒穿，平時沒被少整的哈皮鐵了心的摸了很多下，就是要讓這臭小子不開心！

彼得衝上去一把將史塔克先生摟入懷裡，一邊粗聲粗氣表示：「要摸可以摸我的！」

不知道這兩人莫名在較勁什麼，東尼開口介入：「哈皮，你事情都忙完了嗎？」

感覺到東尼語氣中的不悅，哈皮立刻雙手一攤表示自己晚點還有事，不打擾兩人用餐了。

「好了，你也是，別為了奇怪的小事生氣。」揉了揉彼得的耳朵以示安撫，東尼原本要加塞一個甜甜圈到孩子嘴裡，而後意識到這是巧克力口味的，狗好像不能吃巧克力吧……雖然不知道彼得受不受影響，但還是別冒險好了。

看著史塔克先生收回原本要給他的甜食，彼得陡然握住史塔克先生的手，露出哀求的表情道：「我們一人一半，拜託。」

「可是狗不能吃巧克力。」東尼一開始態度還很強硬，但彼得眨著那對小狗眼，就連耳朵都垂下了，看起來說有多可憐就有多可憐，他嘆了一口氣只能讓步，折了一半要拿給彼得，彼得卻只是啊的一聲張嘴等待餵食，這小子真的很懂得寸進尺怎麼寫……

然而自己總是共犯。東尼將半個甜甜圈塞到彼得嘴裡，對方開心的瞇起眼，尾巴也不停的晃動，這讓東尼覺得心癢癢的，待彼得津津有味吃完嘴裡的食物時湊上去偷了個吻。

見史塔克先生只是點到為止，還露出一抹惡劣的笑容，不服氣的彼得也拿過男人手中的另一半甜甜圈，有樣學樣的要戀人張嘴方便他餵食。

彼得的指節推得太裡面，碰到了東尼的舌尖，後者低笑幾聲舔了幾口彼得的指尖，撩得彼得心癢難耐卻又不能做下一步，只能忍到史塔克先生終於吃完嘴裡的食物後才迫不及待吻上，光吻嘴唇還不夠，彼得還去舔食對方鬍渣上的碎屑，一邊輕咬男人的下巴，東尼被逼得後退兩步，彼得又急切的貼了上來，要不是自己的腰被緊緊摟住恐怕都要向後跌倒了。

「等一下、彼得……」有些招架不住的東尼最後伸手蓋住彼得的唇，示意夠了。

彼得眨了眨那雙無辜的小狗眼表示：「拜託，史塔克先生。」

說話時的熱息都噴在男人的肌膚上，不僅如此，彼得還舔了幾口史塔克先生的掌心，逼得男人縮手的同時，伸手扣住史塔克先生的後頸吻了上去。

東尼感覺下腹有股隆起的熱源堵著自己，才剛起床沒做幾件事又要滾床單嗎？他還謹記上次的教訓，如果要做的話，先幫彼得口一發出來。

唇分之際，氣息明顯紊亂的彼得抵著史塔克先生的額頭一個勁說著拜託，沒想到後者乾脆的點頭說好，但是在自己歡呼以前被勒令站好別動，就在彼得困惑的時候，東尼便跪在自己跟前。

「等等等一下，史塔克先生您不用做這種事！」當自己拉鍊被拉下時，彼得就稍微猜得出來男人想做什麼，這種事情怎麼可以叫先生做！而且怎麼可以讓對方跪在地板上啊！膝蓋會痛啊！

東尼稍微瞇起眼睛下達最後通牒：「要就讓我口，不然就不做。」

都說到這份上了怎麼可能拒絕啊！臉紅的彼得摀著臉說他想做，感覺自己的內褲跟著被拉下，史塔克先生的鼻息全部噴在自己的敏感處，彼得嗚咽了一聲，聽得東尼覺得自己倒像在欺負幼犬一樣。

雖然講得很有自信，但其實以前自己都是被口的那個人，真要說幫男人口交的經驗…….沒有，想都別想，彼得算是第一位讓他自願做到這個地步的，好了，這下子該怎麼辦呢？想想以前那些女伴怎麼做的？用手套弄，但是不能太大力，要輕柔一點。

東尼自認手活應該不會差到哪去，除了自己偶爾會打出來以外，加上以前風流經驗不少，女人的私處也很嬌貴，自然指上功夫不會差到哪去，但是嘴巴的話……他要想一下，伸舌舔一下？還是要沿著龜頭舔一圈？還是直接含入？

彼得偷偷把手指張開，映入眼簾的是小心翼翼捧著他寶貝的史塔克先生紅著臉正試圖親上，這畫面太刺激了，彼得發誓自己作夢也不敢夢到史塔克先生替自己口交，此情此景居然成真讓他倒抽一口氣，這讓對方停下並詢問是否弄痛了他，彼得猛搖頭表示沒這回事，一邊想著鼻血拜託不要流出來，這樣真的太糗了，可是史塔克先生很辣，他又忍不住想看。

當史塔克先生張嘴真的含住前端時，彼得立刻伸手摀住自己的嘴巴，先生的嘴巴好熱，當男人試圖含得更深時，一吋吋被口腔黏膜包覆的感覺讓彼得忍不住呻吟，天、天啊……這感覺太美好了，他幾乎懷疑自己能不能站得住腳。

「唔、唔……」覺得要跟A片或是專業人士立刻辦到順暢吞吐有點困難，東尼含入一半就覺得有點勉強了，再下去會抵到喉嚨處引起反胃的感覺，他配合用手套弄嘴巴照顧不到的地方，一邊抬眼觀察彼得的反應。

此時的彼得覺得自己要忍不住了，他很不想被當作快槍俠，但他更不想無預警射在史塔克先生嘴內，他一邊喘著粗氣一邊拉開男人，對方還一臉困惑開口喊了他的名字，溼潤的熱息全部噴在敏感的龜頭上，彼得再也忍不住的射了出來，白液全部灑在史塔克先生的臉上、髮上，還有因為訝異還沒閉合的嘴上。

「對不起！我很抱歉，史塔克先生！」彼得慌張的伸手替對方抹去髒污，雖然不得不說有著貓耳的史塔克先生滿臉都是精液的模樣很帶感……不不不，他在想什麼大逆不道的事情啦！

「彼得，鼻血。」比起不知所措的小蟲，東尼倒是很淡定的伸手替對方擦去過於激動的證明，純白的袖口染上血漬。

覺得太糗的彼得更加害羞，連說了好幾次：「天啊，這太尷尬了……」一邊捏住自己的鼻樑止血。

「沒關係，這樣的你很可愛。」盯著那雙盈滿淚水的委屈狗眼，東尼失笑的吻上戀人的額頭，雙手並用搓揉那對柔軟的狗耳。

明明可愛的就是史塔克先生……這麼想的彼得也不顧鼻血到底止住沒，就迫不及待吻上去，一下、兩下的啄吻最後變成綿密的深吻，尾巴瘋狂搖動的彼得下意識就把史塔克先生抱起來往房間走，史塔克先生的尾巴有點不安的纏上他的臂膀，像是想起上次被迫用這個姿勢撐了多久的體驗，彼得悄聲在男人耳邊保證：「放心，我今天不會用這個體位的。」

東尼一陣惱羞，先是反駁對方：「我並沒有在想這個！」而後在兩人越靠近房間的時候才又小聲追問：「你這次又想到什麼鬼姿勢，先說好你考慮一下我的年紀。」

覺得史塔克先生的反應太可愛，像隻炸毛的貓咪，喔，不對，理論上來講他現在的確是隻貓咪，彼得一邊親吻先生的耳朵一邊將他放到床上，保證自己今天會像小八一樣乖巧，絕對沒有什麼奇怪的姿勢。

正面承受彼得落下來的吻，躺在床上的東尼覺得安心不少，放任年輕人在自己身上點起一簇簇火焰，彼得的愛撫比以前進步很多，溼潤的唇舌在他的肌膚上游走，引起東尼陣陣顫慄，當年輕人有樣學樣含住他的龜頭時，東尼嘶了一聲要對方別用到牙齒，彼得親了一下溼潤的前端表示自己明白了，熱氣全都噴在敏感的肌膚上，東尼不由自主稍稍夾起腿來，他伸手去揉對方的髮絲表示如果真的沒辦法整根吞下去，就不要勉強。

彼得眨了眨眼，他知道先生一直在顧慮他，但是他也想讓先生舒服，而且他辦得到。

「放心交給我吧。」彼得稍微退出落下這樣強勢的話語，正當東尼要問對方打哪來的自信時，下一秒便感覺彼得一含到底，被包覆住的強烈快意讓東尼嗚呃出聲，彼得前後擺動頭部吸吮男人的陰莖，雖然在龜頭稍微抵到舌根時會略感不適，但他可以為史塔克先生辦到。

「哈啊、啊…….彼、彼得……」孩子的技巧稱不上成熟，但已經很受用的東尼喘息出聲，他的聲音帶給彼得莫大的鼓勵，對方更加賣力的服侍他，鬆口的時候改用手指套弄，他一邊伸出一根指頭探入史塔克先生一收一縮的後穴，並不急著拓張，只是隨著口交的動作才慢慢推入。

直到東尼感覺自己受不了時，伸手有些強硬的把彼得的頭推開，青年略微失落的看著白液在柱身上流動的樣子，他本來想試試史塔克先生的味道。

聞言的史塔克先生似乎被高潮弄得有些無力罵人，只是軟綿綿的說：「別傻了，那不會好吃到哪去。」

彼得心裡雖抱持懷疑態度，但暗暗決定下次再來實驗，史塔克先生很固執的，但他忘記自己也不是個輕言放棄的人。

汩汩而出的精液沿著會陰滑到了肛口，彼得緊盯著那處，另外一個念頭就這麼冒出來。

當手指撤出的時候，東尼表示還沒辦法承受彼得的插入，對方應聲他知道，所以他正要替先生擴張。

「等一下，你不要用舔的。」意識到小蟲的氣息都噴在那處而且沒有離開的意思，內心警鈴大作的東尼想要阻止對方。

彼得才不理睬史塔克先生的拒絕，直接伸舌就舔上那處柔軟的地方，不僅如此，舔了幾下讓穴口更加軟化一些後，舌尖就這麼伸了進去。

「嗚、嗚！你停、停下……」明明就有潤滑液幹麻不用？東尼滿臉通紅的低斥，貓尾也一直拍打對方的臉頰表示不滿。

「如果先生想說這樣很髒，我並不覺得。您的每一處都是乾淨的。」彼得之前有研究過，男性肛門附近佈滿不少神經，所以這樣子應該能讓史塔克先生舒服。

年輕人說話可以再不要臉一點沒關係，覺得自己老了臉越來越薄的東尼伸手遮住自己的眼睛，穴口在彼得的堅持下越弄越溼，這讓第二次手指的進入變得更加順利，彼得一邊尋找會讓先生舒服的點，一邊像小狗般賣力舔舐穴口周圍，撤出手指時再突然探入舌頭時，先生會因為過於害羞而夾緊後穴，彼得這時就會親吻對方的會陰，一邊套弄男人逐漸勃起的陰莖安撫。

「哈啊、啊……夠了、你要進來就快點……」小子的確有遵守諾言沒用奇怪的姿勢，但是改成舔肛並沒有比較好啦！

彼得認為要確實的擴張才能讓男人舒服，所以並沒有停下動作，反而將舌頭伸得更裡面，嘗試舔弄火熱的內壁，貓尾重新纏繞上他的臂膀似作消極的抵抗，這反而讓彼得覺得史塔克先生太可愛了，便更賣力的舔弄男人的穴口，直到那處軟到不可思議，像是能隨時插入也不會受傷。

當彼得終於將史塔克先生的腿撈起放在自己的臂膀上時，對方似乎在賭氣就是不想把手臂挪開、看這小子一眼，整個脖子都紅了不說，就連白皙的肌膚都染上一層淡淡的粉暈，這樣的美景就算看幾次都不夠，彼得慢慢將自己腫脹到疼痛的下身推入男人體內，徹底擴張的結果就是很順利的一插到底，他的髖骨貼到男人的臀瓣時，兩人都發出舒服的嘆息。

「史塔克先生……讓我看您一眼嘛。」彼得用鼻樑蹭著男人的前臂示好，身體向前傾的結果就是埋得更深，兩人下體幾乎沒有留一絲縫隙。

見史塔克先生沒搭話，彼得報復性的張嘴咬了男人的乳首一下，力道不大，卻能激起對方一陣痛呼，而後又立刻伸舌舔弄逐漸充血挺立的乳頭，當彼得再喊一次男人的名，卻還是得不到回應時，又再做了一次，直到史塔克先生惱羞的揪住他的耳朵問：「你到底在幹麻！」

「您終於肯看我了。」彼得抓住史塔克先生的手指一路親吻，他的眼神炯炯發亮像是鎖定獵物的狩獵者，最後親吻上男人略微溼潤的眼角輕聲低訴愛意，史塔克先生後穴微微絞緊像是對他告白無聲的呼應，彼得像條纏人的小狗親吻男人的額頭、鼻樑、鬍鬚，最後壓在那對柔軟的紅唇上嘆息。

「我好喜歡您，史塔克先生。」

東尼覺得這小子太得意忘形了點，忍不住夾緊後穴逼得彼得悶哼一聲差點栽在他手上，東尼伸手捏了彼得的鼻子要對方別一直戲弄大人。

喘著氣有點不甘心的彼得扣住戀人的腰就是一陣抽插，他才不是戲弄史塔克先生，字字句句皆是肺腑之言。

陰莖擠開吋吋腸壁直頂深處，逼得史塔克先生發出陣陣呻吟，面色泛紅的男人看起來更加可口，讓彼得更加不知輕重的侵犯對方，此時此刻的史塔克先生是屬於他的，誰也不讓。

「彼得、哈啊……彼得。」東尼被弄得眼眶微濕，過長的睫毛在眨眼時都染上細小的淚珠，他伸手去摸彼得的側臉，還有那對柔軟的狗耳。

史塔克先生的動作是如此溫柔，感覺自己倍受呵護的彼得臉色更加潮紅，忍不住用臉去磨蹭男人的掌心，而後將男人的手指拉到唇邊親吻，他好喜歡史塔克先生，這份愛意盈滿他的胸腔造成絲絲疼痛，不論有幾個心房或心室都不夠塞，他想把一切最好的都給先生。

極力想表現的結果就是下身抽插的速度越來越快，東尼的手扣住彼得的後肩示意對方再近一點，他喜歡看著為所欲為時卻又滿臉通紅的小子，即使這樣會讓陰莖插得更深，逼出他更多的呻吟，東尼也不想錯過彼得任何一點表情。

「哈啊、哈啊……先生、你舒服嗎？」從彼得額間滲出的汗水滴落在戀人的頰上，他低頭舔去屬於自己的汗水、屬於先生的淚水，感受這份因性愛而升高的體溫。

「啊嗯……啊、嗯！彼得……」沒有正面回應彼得提問的東尼只是吻上小子喋喋不休的嘴，雙腿也夾住對方結實的腰部、不言而喻。

黏膩的熱吻使得彼得更加興奮，扣緊男人的腰部就是一陣猛攻，陰莖撞擊到深處的結腸口造成陣陣顫慄，往後抽出時又碾到前列腺讓濕熱的內壁夾得更緊，再度插入時卻又直接頂弄前列腺，他狠狠吻著史塔克先生不讓男人有求饒的機會，下身像打樁機般規律又密集的插入柔軟的後穴，內壁泌出更多腸液使得侵犯更加順利，他知道先生快去了，因為他自己也是。

當青年終於放過那對略微紅腫的雙唇時，東尼顫抖著表示自己快射了，得到彼得粗喘的應聲兩句：「我也是、我也是。」後又被重重頂入，東尼的後穴緊緊絞縮的同時，大量的精液也從挺立的馬眼噴射而出，沿著腹肌一路向著胸口上的圓形疤痕流動。

高潮中不斷擠壓的腸壁裹得深埋的陰莖受不住這樣的刺激，彼得悶哼一聲也跟著射在史塔克先生體內，不禁想到如果自己真的變成狗的話，會卡在史塔克先生體內嗎？史塔克先生真的會懷孕嗎？

「不可能的。」語氣雖然略顯疲倦，但該吐槽的還是要吐槽。

「咦咦！史塔克先生您會讀心術！」彼得愣了一下驚疑出聲，不敢置信？！那這樣他平常想的東西不都統統讓先生知道了？

「怎麼可能，你剛剛自己全說出來了。」小子雖然常常想些天馬行空的事，但今天發生這種事情也的確超越科學能解釋的範圍，東尼摸了摸自己的耳朵，怎麼還沒不見？

被潑冷水的彼得一點也不氣餒，都能長出耳朵與尾巴了，成結跟受孕似乎也不是不可能的事情嘛，拔出陰莖將史塔克先生翻過身的彼得興致勃勃表示：「那我要更努力點！」

「努力什麼啦，喂、你……」東尼感覺肚子下被墊了一顆枕頭，而後他感覺彼得沿著尾椎撫摸他的尾巴，奇異的酥麻感讓他抗議的語調變得軟綿無力。

彼得似乎也注意到男人的尾根特別敏感，不僅持續捋弄該處，甚至低頭親吻男人的尾椎，史塔克先生的尾巴晃來晃去的就是不讓他摸，但是沒關係，彼得持續按壓尾根就能清楚感覺先生的腿在微微打顫，一收一縮的穴口將剛才射在裡面的精液擠了出來，沿著史塔克先生泛紅的大腿內側流下。

東尼稍微支起上身轉頭要彼得別玩了，那對貓耳稍微垂下、濕潤的棕色眼眸和有些情動的低嗓，對彼得都是赤裸裸的誘惑，他扶著史塔克先生的腰將再次硬疼的陰莖插入濕軟的小穴，有著精液輔助，這次很順利的就一插到底。

「哈啊、啊……不要在這種事情上這麼、嗚！有幹勁啊！」雖然很舒服沒錯，但縱慾過度不是好事啊！沒想到有天這種話會從前花花公子口中講出，這算報應嗎？

「我對任何事情都很有幹勁。」彼得傾身在史塔克先生耳邊低喃，他看著那對晃動的貓耳實在忍不住，張嘴便咬了下去。

「啊！」東尼驚呼出聲時後穴不由自主夾緊，他還來不及抗議就感覺彼得扣住自己的肩膀一陣猛插，過多的精液不停被擠出發出噗滋噗滋的水聲，彼得對他的貓耳情有獨鍾，又咬又舔簡直欲罷不能。

「別再咬我耳朵了、嗚嗯！」覺得身子變得更加敏感的東尼出聲遏止，然而話還沒說完尾巴也被輕微的拉扯，快感的電流在全身遊走，幾乎要承受不住的他央求彼得手下留情，老人家第一次長獸耳、獸尾不帶這麼玩的。

「史塔克先生，您不是說總說事情不能做一半嗎？」更往深處頂弄的彼得認真覺得試試看也許有希望，獸耳都長出來了，就連尾巴都那麼真實，那麼也許成結也不完全是癡人說夢？彼得這麼一想，便搭著史塔克先生的肩膀讓施力點成一直線，猛力往深處搗弄著，陰莖撞擊到乙狀結腸時男人哭了出來，內壁縮顫著泌出更多腸液，使得抽插更為順遂，彼得的囊袋一下下拍在史塔克先生的臀膚上打出一片紅暈，扣緊男人肩腰的手指像是要勒出指痕用力。

「啊、哈啊、啊……太快了、彼得、慢點……嗚！」插到最深處帶來的鈍痛逐漸變成驚人的快意，東尼幾乎要被這份熱度擊垮，腰都發軟了、雙腿跟膝蓋不停打顫像是支撐不住，東尼往前趴伏在床上時屁股翹得更高，卻只是更方便彼得的侵犯，精囊被頂到時帶來的陣陣酸麻感讓東尼叫得嗓子都要啞了，勃起的陰莖不時摩擦著床單也讓他快要忍耐不住。

彼得俯身親吻男人的汗溼的後背與有如藝術般的肌理，最後舔舐著史塔克先生泛紅的肩頸，溫柔的動作與兇猛的進出完全形成強烈的對比，到最後彼得再度扎實的插到深處時，東尼哭叫著射了出來，咬住自己肩膀的彼得也說著要射了，一邊把高潮的熱液注入男人體內，然而有份異樣的感覺讓本該就這樣靜靜結束的兩人瞪大雙眼。

東尼感覺體內有個東西脹了起來，而彼得比自己更加慌張，一直說著：「史塔克先生，我的那邊、好熱！有點疼！」

當彼得想拔出來的時候，卻發現自己真的卡在史塔克先生體內，所以稍微一用力，兩人同時都發出悲鳴，東尼大叫一聲：「孩子！不要驚慌！不要動！」

彼得立刻乖巧地聽話不動，他凝視著史塔克先生的後頸，看樣子男人也是第一次碰到這種事，貓尾都纏住他的臂膀看起來非常緊張，彼得低下頭來親吻對方的後頸跟側臉，試圖安撫對方，他伸手將男人摟入懷中，小聲的在對方耳邊輕喃：「史塔克先生，我不知道會變成這樣，您不要生氣......」

「彼得。」史塔克先生這次難得馬上就回應了他的呼喊，讓彼得有些緊張，他沒注意到自己的狗尾跟耳朵都垂下了，只等史塔克先生訓斥他一番。

「下次，如果真的還有下次的話，用正常的體位吧。」雖然他希望一日獸化事件下不為例，但總要有預防的計畫。

「咦？為、為什麼？」彼得非常不解，他還以為真有下次獸化情形的話，史塔克先生會把他關在房外也不一定呢。

「因為你也很不安吧？我是大人啊，用正常位又卡住的話，至少我能在這時好好抱緊你。」東尼伸手摸了摸彼得的臉頰。

倍受感動的彼得一時半刻說不出話，只是哇的一聲緊緊摟住深愛的男人，一直叫著對方的名字，一邊蹭著男人的後頸示好。

東尼忍不住笑了出來，想像彼得此時的尾巴肯定用力的左右搖晃，他稍微側過頭讓彼得能吻到他，兩人就這樣親暱的維持了一陣子，直到結逐漸消下去。

隔天是東尼率先清醒的，他立刻摸了摸自己的頭頂，很好，那該死的貓耳不見了；再掀開被子檢查自己的屁股，好極了，沒有尾巴。

鬆了一口氣的東尼覷了一眼昨晚把自己整慘的小子，伸手摸了摸對方柔軟的髮絲，唔，倒覺得沒了狗耳有些可惜，雖然小子不需要那些，他也能一眼看穿對方的心思，因為彼得就是這麼坦率又澄澈的天使。

「唔......史塔克先生，早安。」彼得睡眼惺忪的睜開眼睛，抓過自己的手掌就是一陣磨蹭，露出幸福洋溢的微笑，暖暖的這麼對男人道早。

「早。」東尼低頭在彼得的額上落下一吻，今天也是個美好的一天，他有預感。

**只要跟對方在一起，都好。**

 

完

 

後記：

本篇出自[安價](https://www.plurk.com/p/n6y7c0)

這次安價剛好卡到我生病，又工作繁忙，一拖就是好多天，非常感謝所有參與的小夥伴，以及謝謝不離不棄的她們願意陪我玩到最後，覺得好感動。

遲來祝賀2/22的貓貓日賀文，就是想看蟲鐵甜蜜蜜的日常，明知復4要來了我還是不會認輸的。

這次還很感謝程暮太太答應我臨時的邀約，畫了兩張超可愛的[圖](https://www.plurk.com/p/n75ll2)！請務必去看喔！貓耳什麼的真的太犯規了，狗耳也超棒！

那麼大家，有機會再見。

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
